Chronicles of Fire
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on Fire Emblem Awakening.


**I was just thinking about nothing in particular, before a famous movie quote entered my head. Immediately I thought of Fire Emblem, and that made me laugh. However, this didn't come off quite as comical as I intended, but in the end I'm still happy with it.**

* * *

"This could be a fight to the death." The words echoed around the strategy room, the tactician's tone grim. Robin looked at the Shepherds before her with a stern look, her gaze meeting determined looks. "We will be storming Gangrel's castle, and we are vastly out-numbered by his army. They have numbers, they have the home advantage, and they have better equipment. However" her voice rose, a flicker of passion backing her words. "They do not have the honour we have, nor the determination that fuels our hearts." She began to pace before the large map on the wall, her arms moving to accentuate her words. "They do not fight for a cause; they do not fight for a legacy. Emmeryn's sacrifice has not disheartened us like Gangrel believes- nay, it has made us stronger! Instead of inflicting us with sorrow, he has given us the energy to strike him down once and for all. We fight, If not just for the memory of Emmeryn, but for our country, our people, our loved ones" she glanced briefly at Chrom, before returning to her pacing " and our futures!" she stopped her pacing and turned to the Shepherds, her fierce gaze matched by everyone one of them. "Neither I nor Chrom alone can stop Gangrel, can stop this war. We alone cannot put an end to the atrocities that Plegia have committed under Gangrel's name, or those that our own countrymen have resorted to, or those that brigands cause just because they believe they can! Alone, we are nothing." Protests arose from those gathered, but she simply held up her hand. "However, with all of us, united towards a common a goal, WE have the means, the ability, _the drive_ to make a difference. That dastard Gangrel has only added to his own demise- thrown fuel onto the fire that is The Shepherds might!"

"Damn straight!" Vaike whooped from the back, earning agreements all around. With another raised hand, the crowd was silent.

"So, I ask of you, men and women of The Shepherds- will you join Chrom and I on the battlefield. Will you not only help us avenge Emmeryn, but bring an end to the misery that the Mad King has wrought on this continent? Will you stand tall and proud, knowing not only have you saved lives, but have also become LEGENDS! Do I have your support?" Before anyone could speak, Lon'qu spoke up from his position at the wall.

"You have my sword." The gruff Feroxi swordsman stated firmly. Everyone was surprised that the usually quiet man had spoken. Virion smirked and stood to his feet.

"And my bow, milady." He bowed with a flourish, before being jabbed in the side by an annoyed Sully. Vaike whooped again and jumped to his feet.

"Aw yeah, and you have Teach's axe- and this time I won't lose it!" one by one, the rest of The Shepherds stood and declared their backing of the tactician and their prince. Robin smiled, and exchanged a glance with Chrom, his own smile making her heart skip. Stepping to the side, she allowed Chrom to take her place.

"Robin's words are true, and much better put than I possibly could have done. Tomorrow, we shall take the fight directly to that dastard Gangrel, and not only shall we win- we shall triumph!" this roused a roar from the more rowdy Shepherds, and nods of agreement from those quieter. "Now, Robin shall go over the strategy for tomorrow." Robin took this as her cue to stand by his side, and as she turned to the map, their eye's met, a thousand words being exchanged with the brief eye contact.

"Here's the plan."

* * *

**Obvious reference is obvious. Also, I think I need to work more on my inspiring speeches. But meh, whatever, just a small drabble I felt like writing. I've recently been playing Fire Emblem again a bit, so yeah… This might be the first chapter in a collection of possible drabbles I might end up doing- because I don't want to fill my profile up with short one shots any more than I have. But yeah, from now on all Fire Emblem Awakening drabbles shall go in here.**

**Ehh, let's end this with a quote, cus why not.**

"_We shall not fail or falter; we shall not weaken or tire...Give us the tools and we will finish the job." -_Sir Winston Churchill, 1941


End file.
